


Morning Has Broken

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Author can't write humor or porn but does it anyway, Crack, M/M, Night at the Museum-esque situation, PWP, Statue Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts in Ms. Bishop's gardens. </p><p>Where Charles and Erik are garden statues that come alive at moon-rise, and when you only have ten hours or so of life, there's no time a-wasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuuyamiArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuyamiArtist/gifts).



> This is a porn-short I posted in tumblr in response to yuuyamiartist's [prompt](http://yuuyamiartist.tumblr.com/post/48105498469/cherik-statue-au-prompt-charles-is-a-greek-or). Hopefully it gives you a laugh as well!
> 
> She also made [art](http://yuuyamiartist.tumblr.com/post/48340697413/larger-version-here-a-drawing-i-did-for-this) of her prompt, which pretty much describes Erik and Charles's states. Thank you so much for this lovely idea!

”E-erik, wait! We-OH! Ah, stop you horny fiend! Morn is- Ahhh..”

The taller man caressed his lover’s lower belly as he gently bit Charles’ nape from behind, growling as he felt the pale boy shudder under his touch. The sky was turning a soft shade of iris, warning them that it was almost sunrise, almost time to go back to sleep in their hardened skins.

On any other day, they would have broken away from each other and returned to their respective platforms (Charles here beside a garden pole, and him at the fountain at the other side of the garden), to be gawked at by Ms. Bishop’s visitors all day long, frozen in their bodies until moonrise grants them life. This time, however, Erik wasn’t willing to stop. Charles had just returned from a three-day stint at a wedding ceremony sponsored by their owner, and though they had just spent most of the night making love, he didn’t want to leave Charles’ side yet.

(William and Theodeore Altman-Kaplan were insatiable animals; three days ago, Erik had the misfortune of being in their presence as they ‘secretly’ coupled near his fountain, when he couldn’t even have the mercy of having Charles that night. Thus the frustration that led to tonight’s marathon.)

Charles let out a keen as Erik entered again, a whole night’s worth of his lover's seed aiding the thrust. “Erik-“

Moans replaced the rest of his lover's protest as Erik pushed the boy against the marble pole, thrusting faster as he palmed Charles’s twitching cock. The sky was turning lighter, dawn breaking the night away, and he could feel his skin starten to stiffen slowly as the first few rays of light shone on them. He could do this. He was not leaving until he had spent the last of his seed for Charles to hold the rest of the day.

“Oh Go- Ah, Erik! The sun’s-“

Erik gave a hard thrust just where he knew Charles loved it, and he shivered, feeling the wet vice tighten around him as Charles gasped. His pace quickened as he hit that spot again and again, the rush of their bodies racing as he watched his slowly-bronzing manhood disappear into that tight heat. He could do this, he could see Charles’s marble back tensing, coming, he’s already so close—-

***

“Bee, are we seriously stealing Kate’s statue? I mean, I know you loved it, though something stopped your magic from summoning it last night, but do we really have to get it in the middle of our honeymoon?”

“Shhh, you’re being too loud, Teddy. We’re still supposed to be in the resthouse, remember? And I know it’s just somewhere here…”

“I liked the bronze one more but- FUCK, is that-“

“WHAT THE HECK!??”


End file.
